fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Trumping Friendship
Kirika wagged her finger at Tsuruko, not even beginning to fight, but to tell her something. "Now, it's within my grasp....the Philosopher's Stone." "Kirika!" Tsuruko called out to her rival, "...don't you know? If you take the stone, then something bad will happen..." "I know that. I suppose now's a good time as ever to tell you all about myself." Kirika let out a deep sigh, tapping her helmet as she continued, "Think back to your past, Tsuruko Sejren...After you lost your parents, you abandoned your past and tried to become strong to help others, convincing yourself that you didn't need your past and you could only live through other people. While selfless and kind, your view on life is distorted..." Tsuruko froze up momentarily; how would Kirika, of all people, know that? And that...was the deepest secret that Tsuruko possessed—nobody, not even Gary, knew that she had no sense of self-worth... "...!!" "I'm not done yet, calm down." Kirika cracked her neck, almost lethargic in her story-telling. "Let me tell you something even better. Once your brain deems the enemy as a demon, your limitations would be removed, and everything from the movement controls to the magic controls would be controlled by your mind. Your own will here would not even be a system software here. It plays the part of receiving the thought waves and converts them into antagonistic intent—that's the DTD. With it, you can detect the thought waves of the enemy, while your body would be in charge of destroying it. It's an interface that uses your mechanical body to carry out cadence that far exceeds human limits, and also, a hunting machine that's equipped with the ability to control enemy magic. This Program was created to exterminate the last greatest fable that the previous left behind, demons. That thing...it turns thoughts to reality." "...What are you saying!?" Tsuruko snapped at Kirika; she didn't like where this was going—not at all. "I said, let me finish, you idiot. Now, you see," Kirika chuckled a bit, "How do I put this? These denied feelings of being a helpless orphaned child yearning for love and attention buried deep within you, and if you remember correctly, this inner turmoil caused you to dream of an ideal you—outgoing, fearless, determined, and oh-so-powerful. Thanks to the DTD, that version of you, became a reality—" The Super Galaxy King pointed at herself. "Hey Tsuruko Sejren, I'm Tsuruko Sejren." Tsuruko's eyes went blank; this...didn't compute. But still...the hints were so obvious, though she simply waved them off as coincidences. "You're a figment of my imagination... you're psychogenic fugue state..." Tsuruko muttered; distraught. "Fuck that, maybe you're my hallucination." Kirika cackled, obviously trying to psych Tsuruko out. "Face it! I look like you want to look, I fight like you want to fight, and most importantly, I am free in all the ways that you are not. But even then...I hate this state of existence. I envy you, my other half. What I sought, but could not obtain. What I obtained, but could not obtain. Many things slipped out between my fingers, no matter how much I tried. "Why...why can't I find happiness without the suffering of others...?" Those words nagged at me over and over; it was relentless. Within the equation from which this strange answer is derived, there should exist a reason that is simple and easily understood. No, there is definitely one. Then what exactly is it… I must clarify it, I must find it. Even if it takes my whole life, I want to understand. ...Why, why can I only feel joy in such heinous acts? Tell me, Tsuruko. I want to know if it is a crime to kill somebody in order to make yourself real. We're similar in more ways than one; we're both void beings without a clear sense of self, only able to live through the virtues of others. Hope for you, despair for me...when you think about it, they're too similar. Too much hope can be the ultimate despair, and only a measly sliver of despair can result in the ultimate hope! Ahaahahahahaha, isn't it twisted!? We're the same!" Rosa grasped Tsuruko's armoured hand; clenching it tightly as she encouraged her, "Tsuruko, this isn't your fault. Even though Kirika caused so much trouble, while she may be from your psyche, she's not YOU! The Tsuruko Sejren I know...would never approve of such a vile being!" Tsuruko remained absolutely silent; still unable to comprehend this turn of events—though it was obvious all along, the fact that her mind could birth Kirika Hotsuin... "Rosa, I..." "Now!" Kirika cackled. "I want that Philosopher's Stone, Joker. And before you ask, no, I don't want to rule the world or some clichéd shit like that. Listen clearly. What this Kirika Hotsuin desires...is to be her own person—free from Tsuruko Sejren. I want to remove this void within myself, and any similarities between me and HER! After that, I'll be on my merry way, thank you very much." Kirika swung her massive broadsword around, aiming it at Rosa's head casually. "Now, fess up, Joker." Rosa snarled at Kirika; obviously not going down without a fight; striving to protect Tsuruko at all costs. "My name isn't Joker. Virgo...no, Kirika. My name is Rosa Dimaggio, student of La Pucelle, and ally to Tsuruko Sejren! And if I die today, then that's who I'll be!" Amassing and converging wind vectors, Rosa formed a bunch of plasma in the air, which she launched at Kirika, who nullified such a fierce onslaught with a blast of black light. Not giving Kirika any chance to react, Rosa used this brief distraction to rush forward, thrusting her hand as fast as a bullet at Kirika's gut. A right hand with all fingers extended. A demonic hand that used vector reflecting powers and only mere skin contact would make the blood in the entire target's body regurgitate, and as a result, destroy to bits both blood vessel and internal organs. "Slow!" Kirika cackled; as she spun around Rosa, whirling so that she would be right behind Rosa—slamming her blade into Rosa's spine, possessing enough force to knock her former accomplice towards a tree. "Guh!" Rosa caught herself in mid-air; pressing her clawed feet to the tree, before ascending higher into the air so that she would gain air over Kirika. "Arrow....fire!" From the tip of her blade, dozens upon dozens of flaming bolts shot forth, aiming to bombard Kirika intensely. "Oh, my...You're really slow..." Kirika cackled; shooting upwards into the sky, she leapt straight over the barrage of fiery arrows. Leaping upward, Rosa swung her blade at Kirika, who raised her weapon; their weapons locking in a fierce clash before they switched sides; with Rosa beginning to plummet towards the ground; however, she caught herself as she fell, with Kirika in hot pursuit, both of them turning around to strike; their blades clashing together, with extreme force enough to demolish the surroundings via a powerful shockwave which was borne from their blades clashing; neither one backing down as they glared at each other. As Rosa continued to push Kirika back in that blade-lock, Kirika smirked evilly inside of her armoured helmet. "Oh, my. You're so naïve, Joker." All of a sudden, Kirika let go of her Stormbringer sword, as Rosa's blade connected with her helmet, slicing it straight open...and cutting into her skin, into her eye—blood seeped from the wound as Kirika let out a subtle scream. "...Hurk!" Rosa let out a grunt—she glanced downwards...to see, that Kirika Hotsuin had outwitted her. Kirika had dropped the Stormbringer so that she could use a free hand in order to make a grab for the Philosopher's Stone...Rosa's heart. "W-Why, you...!" Even though Kirika's eye was bleeding, she still grinned; her face stained red, she continued to show an expression of mad glee. "You really think that a clash was my intention?" With a powerful motion, Kirika's hand—which was embedded within Rosa's chest, was pulled out automatically…and the Philosopher's Stone was ripped out. "It's mine!" Kirika cheered uncharacteristically. "It's FINALLY MINE!" Rosa staggered back; unable to maintain her Zodiac Knight form any longer, the black light that allowed her to manifest it scattered outwards, as she clutched her chest…and the big, gaping hole within it. "…Y-You…!" She struggled to breathe; as blood spilt from her chest. "R-Rosa!!!" Tsuruko cursed herself for this…because she was so shaken up by Kirika's origin, she wasn't able to fight just then. Maybe…if she fought, then there would have been a different outcome. Tsuruko ran over to Rosa full-pelt; catching her best friend in her arms. "Rosa, I'm so…" Rosa shushed her; as she said, "...It's time for us to part. Tsuruko...please don't tell anyone about this. Up until now, I've fought by myself, but...Tsuruko, you've freed me from that. The daybreak finally shone upon me, all thanks to you." "Rosa..." Tsuruko was, speechless. Rosa attempted to console her best friend. "Tsuruko, we'll always be best friends. The way I feel about you, it won't change, even if I'm gone. I can never say this enough, but...I want to say thank you." Tsuruko was tearing up. Part of her was trying to do Rosa respect...and yet, the other part of her wanted to keep Rosa with her and not move on. "...I..." "...It'll be okay, Tsuruko. Even after I pass on, we'll always be best friends!" Rosa tried to reassure her... ...Only for Tsuruko to break down in tears, crying her eyes out. "Are you crying, Tsuruko...?" Rosa was still smiling, though cracks were obvious in her demeanour. "...D-Don't be ridiculous!" She wiped her tears—though they wouldn't stop flowing. "I don't want to lose you!" "Please don't hate Kirika for this...Hatred doesn't suit you at all. Make sure that you defeat her, but don't hate her for her goals. Tsuruko, open up the daybreak for her, like you did for me!" Rosa rested her hand on Tsuruko's shoulder. "...Tsuruko, wherever you go, I'll always be with you. So please, smile for me." "...Thanks, Rosa. You're the bestest friend I've ever had..." Tsuruko solemnly wept; as Rosa began to disappear into light. One last time, the two shook hands with a reverse hand grip, with Tsuruko tapping Rosa's fist on the top; Rosa's fist tapping Tsuruko's on the bottom before they bumped fists; both teary eyed. "Best friends forever!" And with that...Rosa Dimaggio had left the world, leaving Tsuruko Sejren all alone. ---- "Now, Philosopher's Stone!" Kirika clutched the emerald gem tightly; it seemed as if she could shatter it with her grip. "Grant me my wish...That is!" She triumphantly declared, "Make me an actual person! Not just some dream! And...remove this void in my heart!" Immense light released from the stone swirled around Kirika Hotsuin, enveloping her body as she felt herself changing immensely; she felt...different. No, she felt...human. The light subsided as it washed over Kirika; whom seemed to let out a little grin. "Finally, FINALLY!" "Kirika." A voice called out; though it remained subdued, yet powerful. Kirika looked out in front of her—approaching her was an azure and silver bullet-train themed knight. No, there was no doubt about it. "Tsuruko Sejren, I have no reason to fight you. Get out of my sight now. All I want...is to live freely now." "But I have a reason." Tsuruko replied; her words cut deep into Kirika's soul. "...I see. So you do hate me?" "Something like hate isn't necessary for me to live. No matter what country you go to, the whole universe is like that. However...friendship is how you get rid of all of those bad feelings! So, here's what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna knock all that anger and despair down, and become friends with you!" Underneath that armoured helmet, Tsuruko grinned. "Now, it's showtime!" Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters